


Adventure Time Imagines

by rmorningstar21



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: I am finally bringing this book to AO3 (previously posted on my Wattpad - rmorningstar21).  When I say that this book is Magic Man/King Man/Normal Man heavy - I mean it.  That is 99% of this book, and I'm not sure if I'll truly be continuing in this.  I recently went through and re-read what I had in it, and wanted to swap it over.  The last one shot is the newest, but this fandom is currently on hiatus with sporadic updates for me.Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the Adventure Time world, which is trademarked by Pendleton Ward.  The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: King Man (Adventure Time)/Reader, Magic Man (Adventure Time)/Reader, Normal Man (Adventure Time)/Reader, Prince Gumball/Reader, Prismo (Adventure Time)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Confessions (Prince Gumball x Reader)

Years had passed from your other life, and you found yourself beginning to fit in within the Candy Kingdom, helping out here and there when you could. You lived on the outskirts of the technical kingdom, in an abandoned cabin that the Prince had given you permission to spruce up years prior. You didn't mind living out there, especially since it wasn't made of candy, and you were constantly surrounded by candy. You weren't as much of a hero or king's guard as Fiona and Cake, but when you were needed, you were always willing to help your friends. 

Today, Prince Gumball had called you into the kingdom - more so, he had sent Butterscotch Butler out to fetch you from your abode. At least the small butler had caught you after your morning shower, and had given you enough time to throw on a cute, deep red shirt, and black skirt. Following the small candy being, wishing you could ask specific of what the Prince needed from you, the butler was very vague, and remained so. 

A soft sigh escaped your mouth as the butler brought you through the candy streets, into the castle, and left you in front of Prince Gumball's bedroom door. Your eyes trailed left and right, observing your surroundings to see if maybe there was something off. You weren't used to Gumball just calling you in with no prior knowledge, and though the bubblegum prince happened to plague your thoughts, you were no royalty, and he had turned down so many women prior that you didn't wish to feel that sort of rejection. 

Sucking an anxious breath inward, you brought your hand upwards and knocked on the door in front of you. For a few moments after you had knocked, you received nothing but complete and utter silence, causing you to grimace. He had called you there, after all, and now he was going to leave you waiting. 

Suddenly, you heard a somewhat nervous, "Come in, Y/N," that trailed from no other than Gumball's mouth. 

Your impatient grimace turned into a smile quickly as you turned the knob to the door and entered the semi-lit room. Scanning the room with your eyes, they fell upon the Prince himself, adorned in a somewhat silly pink tux.  _ He did always love pink, _ you thought to yourself, admiring the handsome man in front of you. After a few moments, you had realized you held your silence, and broke it with, "You needed me?" 

He stepped closer, and you could see the anxiety drilled into his pink face as he stepped more into the light. "I do, yes," the Prince said fidgeting nervously, before pressing a somewhat terrified smile upon his face. "I need to talk to you, actually, Y/N." 

"Alright, what's up?" You said eying him suspiciously, taking in his dimly lit pink features and obvious nervousness embedded in his bubblegum face. 

Instead of words, he led you out of his bedroom with a warm hand upon your own, and out onto the balcony. Needless to say, Gumball was acting more than simply strange, as he had never grabbed your hand prior, nor had he ever acted so suspiciously vague. The two of you stood in silence, his hand warmly upon your own, the sun illuminating both of you upon the balcony that overlooked the Candy Kingdom. You stole inconspicuous glances here and there to see his handsome pink face, your cheeks occasionally heated with soft blush. 

"What did you need to speak to me about?" You asked quietly, finally turning your face to his, glancing up into his soft eyes with your own. 

He cleared his throat, and then cleared it again, and again. He tried his hardest not to blush pinker than his cheeks already were, yet to no avail, seeing as he was practically beet red. “Have you ever thought about where your life is going here?”

You shrugged softly. “Sometimes, yes.”

“Well, before someone snatches the opportunity from me,” he said softly, clearing his throat once again. You could see him shifting nervously, and he still had his hand grasping yours. You watched as he kneeled in front of you, and used his other hand to take out a peculiar looking box. With one hand, he grasped yours tightly, and the other, he held out the box. “I want you to be my Queen.”

You were shocked to say the least, but nodded speechlessly, pulling him off his knee. Wrapping your arms around him, you pressed your lips passionately to his, a small tear streaking down your cheek. The kiss was returned with equal passion and force, and you took in the taste of bubblegum as the two of you kissed. His lips were as sweet as you would have ever imagined, and it made your face light up with blush. 

Once the two of you separated, staring into his eyes, you said, “That would make me the happiest I’ve ever been, Gumball. I will.”


	2. No Need For A Wish (Prismo x Reader)

"I don't have a relationship, because…" Prismo started, referring his speech towards Jake while the three of you sat in the hot tub together, explaining an entirely bleak outlook on having a special someone. You weren't much of a fan of the formalities of relationships, but you still admittedly were open to the idea of having one at some point. 

"Too bad," Jake said after they had been discussing back and forth for a while, "since Y/N over here is available." He smirked a goofy smile before continuing. "Single as a pringle." 

Powdered blush stained your pale cheeks as you glared over at Jake. "It would be kind of you not to remind me," you huffed with a light sigh behind it before faking a smile and sinking further into the hot tub. You brushed your fingers through your wet hair, and took a little glance over to Finn's alternate reality screen. 

Checking on your friend was interrupted by a conversation between a new guest, the Cosmic Owl, and Prismo. He had invited him in, regardless of yourself and Jake being there. He seemed pretty swell, though, so you didn't mind the extra company. For the most part, you were left out of the conversation for a while, because you happened to be a tad bit shy around new people. 

Prismo was sitting between yourself and the Cosmic Owl, and caught your attention by asking, "What makes you tick anyways, uh?" 

You had almost forgotten that you hadn't really introduced yourself, "Y/N." A soft smile pressed across your face, and you tried gathering the courage to talk to the 2D being. "I mean, I'm not really that complicated. I help the boys out on their missions. Despite that I enjoy creating music, and hanging around good people." 

"You don't really seem to be enjoying the current company," he pointed out, due to your lack of involvement.

A small bit of blush heated your face once more, and you shook your head quickly. "I'm actually really enjoying it here, present company included," you corrected with a bright, reassuring smile. "I'm just a little awkward, you know." Your speech included a soft, nervous laugh, with the whisper of  _ especially you _ being barely audible whatsoever. Prismo was probably the coolest, and nicest guy that you had met, but he also was a wish master, so the likeliness of him enjoying yours or Jake's company over his cosmic friends was a bit of a stretch in your mind. 

"You know," Prismo said a little hesitantly, "you've been blushing a lot. It's kind of cute." 

Him pointing it out made you blush even deeper, and look away embarrassed. Through your embarrassment, you said, "Thanks, Prismo, that's really sweet of you."

***

By the point that the three of you were getting ready to leave, Jake already making his wish to change the Litch's wish, you were feeling a little tinge inside that seemed out of place. Your mind knew that you had to leave, and that it was for the best after all, but part of you desired to stay. 

_ Is it the carefree nature of being here, or?  _ You thought to yourself, glancing around the room, then glancing to Prismo. There was something, like a beacon in your heart that you hadn't felt prior to meeting Prismo.

"I get a wish as well, don't I?" You mused out softly, looking at the 2 dimensional being. 

He laughed softly, "You can make a wish if you'd like, but as I said to Jake, you want to make it specific enough that it won't backfire on you." 

"Then, maybe I'll need a little help re-wording it," you said blushing deeply. "I just, you know, really would like to see you again." 

The 2D being had a light coloring of blush on his face, and he nodded. "You don't have to make it a wish," he said reassuringly. "Come back and see me any time."

With that, he granted Jake's wish, and the three of you were back at the beginning, standing and watching the Litch's altered wish, sending you three back near Princess Bubblegum. Jake relished in the moment of him saving everyone, while you sat, somewhat sad that you had to leave the interesting being. Jake, Finn, and yourself ran over to something that had materialized moments after your return. For Jake, Prismo had sent pickles and a note, telling him to come back any time. Next to it, though, there was a single red rose with a note, causing you to blush bright red as you lifted and examined it. 

"Where'd these come from?" Finn questioned confused. 

You simply smiled, reading the note that said,  _ 'It was nice to meet you, Beautiful. Come back any time. -P', with wildfire blush across your face. Holding the rose and note gently, yet tight to your chest, you turned to the two boys. It was as if you were coming out of a daze, and you were finally adjusting to your two friends, noticing Jake's teasing smile.  _

_ "Someone has a crush," Jake said teasingly.  _

_ You glared and smacked the dog lightly, smiling. "And you know better than to let that slip out of your mouth again," you warned him with a tease.  _


	3. Golb (King Man x Reader)

Despite madness, sadness, and so very much more, you desperately could not stop yourself for doing anything and everything to help the man standing before you. You were always by his side, and though you knew he pined for his lost love, you would stay by his side until the end of time. That was, unless this ridiculous plan hatched by a severely crazy Betty worked. In this very moment, you were with the previously Magic Man, Betty, and Maja, attempting to summon Discord itself - Golb. 

The next moment, you and Normal Man, otherwise known as King Man, were hurling through the air, towards the ground. It felt like seconds between summoning and flying that the two of you plummeted to the ground in a fiery entrance, you practically landing on top of him. Thankfully due to that, you were a tad bit more conscious than he. 

“Ice King,” you exclaimed in a panic, beginning to search around with your eyes quickly before reaching out and shaking Normal Man. Moments later you were dragging him towards the Ice King, while Finn the Human continually tried getting in the way to help. Through the panic and confusion, you had not even realized that you were still holding Normal Man’s arm tightly with your hand as Ice King flew the group towards Betty and Maja. 

The four of you watched in horror as Ice King attempted to badly reason with Betty, by quoting a fan fiction that he had written about Fiona and Cake. You mentally face palmed, yet fear was rising in your stomach as you watched the two of them interact, following her fit of anger, and continuing by watching them swallowed by Golb. You let in a sharp, quick breath as you watched the scene in front of you, before your eyes traveled to the man that you realized you were still holding onto. 

Embarrassed, you blushed softly through your panic and let go of his arm, though you were internally going insane. You felt panic taking over you, and you were not sure if you were about to cry or scream, knowing the end of the world was upon you, and you had been part of the cause. Though the two of you lived on Mars, knowing that you were on Earth with Golb, you would both be killed by Golb, the same creature you had summoned. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, before disappearing down to the ground with your magic, attempting to help out the poor people that you had a hand in dooming.

Beginning to attack, you knew you were terribly outnumbered by discord, and had already accepted your fate by jumping down in the first place. It was the end of the world, but you would be going down fighting. You were in a struggle with the previous gumball guardian, losing fast. Anyone that had been fighting the discord version of the gumball guardian had gone elsewhere or lay defeated, and you were alone in this struggle. 

Normal Man noticed you disappear and followed after you, seeing your plight. There was something odd that pulled tightly inside his heart, and as he watched in horror as the gumball guardian was about to hit you, he had finally took action. Grabbing your arm, he successfully pulled you back, your butt landing directly upon the magic carpet he had taken. Quickly he floated you away from the danger in front of you, leaving the gumball guardian to smack its disgusting fist into a boulder instead, causing rocks to break apart. 

“What the donk…” you exclaimed, before staring up into your savior’s eyes. 

Normal Man grimaced down at you, before lending you a hand up. “You were about to bite it, Y/N,” he said defiantly. 

As you took his hand and stood with him, you felt a pang in your heart, watching something in his eyes that you rarely saw. It was almost indescribable, yet it drew you in for a moment, before you came back to your senses. “Thank you,” you said softly, giving him a light smile. “Though, because of us, we’re going to end up biting it soon anyhow.”

Normal Man was silent in that moment, and despite the chaos underneath and behind you, you heard Princess Bubblegum scream out, “Everyone! I need you all to harmonize with Beemo!” 

The two of you snapped out of your daze and landed, beginning to harmonize along with everyone. You mentally noted his wonderful voice, and despite the life or death situation, you felt your heart race listening to him. Though you did not know, while the two of you were walking towards Golb singing behind the rest of the crowd, that his eyes were on you as well. He was mentally noting your beautiful voice as you sang, relishing in the harmony the two of you brought, though he could hear everyone else as well. His deep voice with your soprano melded together beautifully, and the two of you subconsciously walked closer to one another as you walked behind everyone. 

As the song had ended, Simon and Finn were safely returned out of Golb, and Golb eliminated all of the travesty that the old had caused, becoming Betty herself infused with the power of Golb. You watched, standing next to Normal Man, as Marceline comforted Simon, and had vaguely heard Normal Man say, “What has she done?” before the new Betty had disappeared through a portal above itself. 

With chaos finally averted, you felt an arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer. After a moment, you had realized that arm belonged to Normal Man, and you curled in close to him, wrapping both of your arms around him. Tears began streaking down your cheeks, and the two of you stood in silence, despite the small things happening around you. Crying in his arms felt right, yet so wrong at the same time. The initial reason you had helped summon Golb and caused all the issues was because you knew he wanted to try and save Margles, his late wife. 

You almost pulled away, yet felt yourself pulled right back up to his chest, held tightly. What you had noticed finally was the soft rain of tears upon you as well, coming from Normal Man’s tearful eyes. This was the first time he had ever allowed himself to cry in front of you, and you felt a knot forming in your heart, but pulled him close to you. The two of you cried together for a while, and no one dared disturb the two of you, though Finn did think of it. For a while, a few of them did stare in confusion, but everyone began to file out as the chaos ended. Everyone else needed to clean up the broken parts of their lives, some of which had been caused by Golb. 

After what seemed like forever, he had finally spoken. “Y/N,” he said softly, separating slightly from you so your eyes would meet. “You have always been so faithful to me, back when I was dong bongles, and even now. Why?” He reached his hand up to your cheek and wiped away a few stray tears before stroking your cheek gently. “I’ve always been a jerk to you.”

You blushed softly at the touch, and glanced away, biting your lip. “Because, Magic Man, Normal Man, King Man, Jerk, dong bongles or anything else, I love you, you dip,” you said softly, now glancing directly in his eyes once more. “And love is about sacrifice, even if it meant watching you love another, as I always have watched. I’ll still always be here for you.”

He laughed lightly. “You donk,” he said with a grin pulling at his face. “I love you, too, you know.”

In that moment, the two of you pressed your lips together in a passionate, needing kiss, pouring feelings deeply into one another. If you two could possibly pull any closer to one another, you had, holding on to one another tightly and spending as long as the two of you possibly could connected. You had waited so long for this, and though you were not entirely sure how it happened, you would never question it. In discord, sometimes something absolutely beautiful can result, and in this moment, it had.

  
  



	4. Evermore (King Man x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based off of Evermore - Beauty and The Beast, and if I recall correctly, Fem!Reader.

Your voice sang out comfortably, flowing over the quiet scape of Mars, sitting on the furthest outskirts of the main inhabitants. This was your favorite spot, though tonight it felt cold and lifeless. Regardless of the chilled weather, you still stood in your spot, staring up at the beautiful sparkling stars in the midnight sky. The song that you had sung was one that you learned in your travels, life experiences, yet what had the most influence still rang through your mind. As you sang the song, you could only picture his handsome face, with those soft eyes that made you want to choke up. The face that belonged to your closest friend, the one that you stuck around through all the magic, madness, and sadness, and it killed you to even picture that face with your own mind. 

Once he had become normal instead of having his magic, he had begun to change slowly, though he had been blind to what was right in front of him. Regardless of what he saw and what he did not, you did not tell him. Years had passed, upon years since his late wife had been lost to Golb, yet you used to watch him stare at that picture of the two of them. He pined hopelessly for the woman that was gone, whom will always be gone, while you pined for the man that would never look in your direction. 

You followed him through each and every new experience, both good and bad, even some neutral. As he began improving himself, he had turned into a king, and you even followed him to another planet. Though you were always the one there, you knew you could never force the man to love you. HIs feelings were merely his own, and though he had shared them with you once or twice in the past, they had thankfully not come up often. Even if you would always be there for him, it was so hard for you to listen to him talk about Margles. It was even harder, seeing her statues every which direction in Mars. 

As you sung out, getting closer to the end of your song, sadness was beginning to wrap its arms around you. You could feel the tears pricking upon your eyes, threatening to fall in waterfalls. Engrossed in your singing, you had not noticed that you happened to have an audience of one, lingering behind you as not to disturb you. A few stray tears did drop from your beautiful e/c eyes, before you closed them. Closing them, you sang out the last few notes before letting yourself fall back on the ground. 

What caused you to open your eyes once again was the quick gasp that escaped your onlookers lips as he watched you fall to the ground. Embarrassment stretched across your face in the form of wildfire blush, and as soon as you looked towards the man that had been staring, you quickly looked back away. “King Man,” you greeted lightly, trying to hide the mix of blush and tears that littered your face. You let your hair fall towards the front of your face to hide it all, which worked for a total of maybe ten seconds, as he walked forward to see you. 

He sat much more gracefully beside you. “You know, Y/N, I thought we told each other everything,” he said, sounding condescending, yet hurt. The condescending tone you had realized after he became Normal Man, it was just the tone of his voice normally. “That is obviously not the case if you’re on the outskirts of town, crying and singing of sadness.” He reached out and brushed your hair behind your ear so he could properly see your face. Though the blush was, for the most part, gone, the tears still left light residue upon your face. 

Quickly, you reached up and wiped them away, shaking your head. “I could come to the same conclusion, that you are not particularly happy either,” you countered with, though you regretted each word that passed your lips after your eyes met his. Genuine concern was laced within his own eyes, which shattered you to the core, though in a sense you were correct as well. If he had been pining over Margles, he had not told you that recently, nor anything else that goes around in his head. The two of you had been somewhat distant since a little after he became king, which was in part from you trying to stay as far away from all the statues as possible. “I-uh, I’m sorry, it’s really nothing important, though.”

He rolled his eyes at you. “I highly doubt that. I may have been a jerk back on Ooo, but I still paid attention.”

You let a light sigh out, your eyes locked upon his. Through his soft eyes, you could tell he was being truthful, and you knew you could not avoid telling him the same. “I feel like a jerk, though,” you said softly. “I just particularly love someone that I should not.” You tap danced around the subject, while studying his face, wondering whether or not he was looking to pry further and deeper, or if he would simply leave it at that. 

Of course, as he knew you well, you did as well. He did not leave you to your peace, and instead urged you on, somewhat impatiently. "And who should you not love? Jake? Finn? Tiny Manticore?" As he spoke, his sentences basically ran into one another messily, and you had to stifle a light laugh. 

"Tiny Manticore?" You questioned, before immediately bursting out into laughter. Though you had not entirely realized that subconsciously you were trying to push your own subject away, you did so specifically with your conversation focus. "You're giving me the choice of a small mythical beast, a stretching dog, and a child, King Man, I'm sorry to laugh. It's hilarious, though." 

"We don't know many people, Y/N, give me a break." 

You bit your lip nervously, before sucking in another heavy breath, letting it out slowly. "Then you should already know, since you've listed all the wrong choices," you countered, before immediately staring down at your hands. "And for that, I'm sorry. I never said anything about it, since I know it's wrong. If you want me to leave because I donked everything up, I can, but you're the one that asked. I'm not going to lie to you." As you spoke, your words turned into rambling and fumbling. Feeling your cheeks heat up, you stared further down, letting your hair fall once again in front of your face, not daring to look up at the man beside you. 

If you had, though, you would have witnessed the shocked expression upon his face in the silence. You would have seen his smile turn to a grimace as you got more and more upset, and you may have even seen his hand make it's way over to your hair once again before it did. 

What you did end up feeling was his hand brush your cheek, pulling back your h/c locks, and then a gentle hand under your chin for you to look back up at him. Following the motion that his hand had taken your chin, you were met with a pair of soft lips meeting your own. At first, the kiss was gentle, as if he was merely testing the waters. When you began to kiss back, you could feel him pressing heavier with his lips, a sweet feeling stretching from your lips to connect with the rest of your body. As the two of you locked lips, you could feel his hand move from your cheek down to your waist, pulling you in closer. In conjunction, you snaked your arms around his neck, holding him closely as well. His lips tasted of the forbidden flavor you had longed, proving to be more addictive than you could even imagine. 

The two of you kissed for what seemed to be forever, stopping once to catch oxygen back into your lungs before diving directly back in. Both sets of lips attempted to make up for nearly a decade of lost time, not wishing to separate. After a while, the two of you did finally stop, tiredness finally catching on to both of you. For a moment, the two of you just stared into one another's eyes, silently speaking volumes to one another, before he stood, holding a hand out to you. 

Taking his hand up, the two of you intertwined fingers, holding tight yet gently as you walked. "Oh, Y/N," he said, finally breaking the silence. 

"Yes?" 

You could see a smile radiating upon his face as he spoke, "You didn't donk anything up, because I love you, too." 

  
  



	5. Kidnapped (Normal Man x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem! Specified, and totally cliche. I extend my apologies. It's another older one.

Shrouded in eerie darkness, you attempted to lift your limbs to no avail. Opening your eyes brought on a new sort of nausea you had never felt, staring into absolute blackness. Your body shuddered weakly, unable to do much else. 

_ Where am I?  _

After your terrible attempt at trying to look around, move, or even panic, you shut your eyes tight. Nausea and fear took over you in the outside world, yet inside your mind, you felt a sense of safety. With no inkling to why you were in a state of total darkness, you tried to keep yourself sane in your own mind. 

***

"What are you doing on the table?" Finn teased at Jake as he was walking into the room. They hadn't rebuilt the treehouse, so instead, they were in their new residing of a two story house that the candy people had managed to help with. "Doggies don't belong on the table. You see something, boy? Tell daddy what you see." 

"Dude, I do see something, but you made it weird," Jake countered, cringing a little at the daddy comment. 

"Sorry, bro, what's up?" Finn said, giving Jake a light fist bump. 

Jake pointed towards their door, a confused look on his face. "Normal Man is here," he said puzzled, causing Finn to glance out the window as well. What he saw below was a panicked face of Normal Man, impatiently waiting at their door. Anxiety pained his face to the point it was visible from the window. 

Finn and Jake walked downstairs quickly, opening the door to now be face to face with Normal Man. They did not even get the chance to speak before Normal Man blurted out, "I need your guy's help, right now." 

"Why would we help you, Normal Man?"Finn asked quizzically. Back when Normal Man was Magic Man, he had caused nothing but trouble. On top of it all, Finn had hung up his sword and lead a relatively normal life by this point, even having a day job. His Davey had become more of a norm as himself, now living around other humans and no longer hero-ing. 

Normal Man took in a deep breath to steady himself, before saying, once again in a panic, "It's Y/N, and she's been captured. I know I donked up in the past, but someone's using her to get revenge on me. I can't lose her, man." The normal joker that stood in front of them looked as if he was going to break down into tears, while Finn and Jake were stuck in moral dilemma. You used to adventure with Finn and Jake, and had met Magic Man through them. After Margles, no one thought that he would have ever had interest in another woman, yet he fell for you. No one had seen you since you moved to Mars with Normal Man despite the wedding some years back. Of course, everyone thought you were dong bongles for marrying that man, but officiated by Princess Bubblegum, you two were legally wed.

"Slow down, man, what happened?" Finn said, trying to keep up with what Normal Man was saying. "Where is she?" 

*** 

Time seemed to move slower as you were in abyssal darkness. The only thing that had kept you sane for a while was thinking about Normal Man. One memory you relived in your mind brought you the most sense of security. 

_ It was the last day that the two of you would be in Ooo before leaving. You had spent your honeymoon in a beautiful clearing that you had initially run across through adventuring. Laying next to you on the grass was your husband, his hand running through your hair as your head laid on his chest. The Martian had not ever stopped to appreciate the beauty of Ooo, yet with you, he did not mind enjoying the little things with you.  _

_ "You remember how you used to prank me?" You said absently as you enjoyed your current husband pillow. "You know, like the one time you turned me into a flower and put me on your shelf?"  _

_ He laughed softly, the vibration of his laughter billowing through his chest that you laid. "I was such a jerk," he said softly, "And how I got you to marry me is beyond me."  _

_ "You turned me into a rose," you said fondly, laughing softly. "It added a little class to your trash palace, you had said. You may have been a jerk, but you're definitely not one now."  _

_ "I've done a lot of bad," he said in almost a whisper.  _

_ You turned over and looked up at him, smiling brightly, eyes full of fondness. "The scales will balance with time," you said, "but you're a good person with a kind heart. Your past may not be altered, but the future gives you the opportunity to move forward. I'm happy to be moving forward with you by my side." _

_ He smiled down at you, wrapping his arms around you and bringing you back to his chest. "I love you, Y/N, though you may be dong bongles." _

_ "If I am, I'm happy to be it with you," you said snuggling into his arms. "I love you, too." _

_ *** _

Finn, Jake, and Normal Man were currently on a quest trying to save you from the void that you were captured in. They had to venture far from the outskirts of Ooo, to a magician that Normal Man had turned into a bug once, back when he was Magic Man. They crept through the maze that led to the wizard's abode, having to slay various traps upon their way, demons and more. Normal Man was unfortunately not a great deal of help, though he did lead the way to where he knew you would be locked. 

As they entered the wizard's home, they could see your body lying motionless upon what looked like an experimental table, Normal Man running to you as Finn and Jake took care of the wizard. Normal Man tried just about everything to wake you, shaking you lightly, pinching you, and various other routines. After a while, he had finally realized that you were in a magic induced coma. 

"Is she okay?" Finn asked, popping over to the two of you after the wizard had made their escape, badly beaten. 

Normal Man shook his head. "She's in a magic induced coma," he said in a melancholic voice. 

Jake had made the joke to attempt to lighten the mood, "Why don't you just kiss her to break the spell?" 

Finn raised an eyebrow at him, but Normal Man was ready to try anything he possibly could to see you okay. He pressed his lips against your own, the feeling initially being as if he was making out with a corpse. As he was about to pull away and give up, he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him back in for a reciprocated kiss. Wrapping his arms around you, he held you close as the two of you kissed. 

"Ugh, I was joking," Jake said with laughter. "Why don't you guys get a room, you know, back on Mars?"

As the two of you separated, due to Jake's jokingly disgusted comment, you rolled your eyes at the dog. "Its great to see you, too, Jake," you said with a laugh. 

"We're just glad you're okay," Finn said smiling. 

Normal Man had thanked both of them before you two made your way to his old trash palace, where you two would use the transporter to get back to Mars. Hands intertwined, you two walked together. For a moment, you stopped at the sight of his trash palace, turning to him and smiling. "Its been a while," you said with a laugh. "Brings back memories." 

He squeezed your hand lightly, smiling back at you. "The only positive memories I have of this trash palace were shared with you," he said softly, making you smile more and blush lightly. The two of you continued walking, getting over to the transport. You wrapped your arms around him as he held both bars of the transporter, and in that moment the two of you were transported back to Mars. 


	6. Banished I (Magic Man x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is long, two parted, and the song lyrics are Antidote by Faith Marie. Another old one.

You bit down on your lip, your deep blue eyes scouting through the sudden change in surroundings. Anxiety rose in your chest as you began to push yourself to your feet. An off feeling of jet lag as you had finally stood, rushed over your body. "Where am I?" you mused to yourself, a hint of fear apparent in your voice. 

The world around you was surrounded in a misted cloud, as if an explosion had been set off directly underneath where you now stood. You moved your hand up to your light blonde hair, running your fingers through the silk-like substance. 

Your attention had been sought out by a cleared throat, and you glanced upward towards where you had heard the noise. As the moist mist cloud began to disappear, you were now able to see a man sitting on what looked like a throne in a courtroom, wooden benches to the back of you, jury to your right, and the judge sitting in front of you in the throne. 

Your heart skipped a beat, wondering what could have possibly gotten you to this point. Quietly, you stood in your typical attire; an almost skin-fitting black shirt with white Wiccan design, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of knee high converse that were black with white accents. All of which complimented your pale complexion, yet none of which were appropriate courtroom attire. Realizing this, embarrassment rose in you, and you began blushing softly. 

Your embarrassment was shot down once the judge began speaking, almost in a bellowing tone. "Y/N L/N," he said, disappointment clear in his loud bellows. "You are on trial for the crimes you have committed in this realm. Lawyer, roll the tape." 

A small-framed man in a suit with brunette hair and dark eyes stepped forward to a TV set that just seemed to appear in front of you, and he pressed play before stepping away from the TV set, taking a seat behind in the benched area. 

Your eyes were fixated upon the screen, watching past moments of your life playing in front of you, almost like a worst-moments simulator. 

_ There you were standing with your first group of friends, them finally standing up for themselves. All four of which had scowls on their face, and you just stood there laughing. "I just don't care," the past you said with a smile. "I don't get how you guys don't understand that."  _

_ "We do understand it, and you need actual help," one said, disgust clear in their voice.  _

_ Another added, "You just fool around with no remorse. What is your problem?"  _

_ You had just simply rolled your eyes and begun walking from the group. "Sissies," you muttered.  _

The screen faded to black for a moment, and the jury began booing you. A frown perched upon your face, though you just kind of shrugged at what you saw. In moments, the next scene played in front of you. 

_ In front of you lied the man that raised you, lifeless. His skin was cold and deathly pale, a pained look as his final expression. For a while, the past you just stared at the man, eyes showing no expression. After a while, you reached out to check his pulse, and as you came up with nothing, you just began walking away.  _

_ Behind you, a crowd screamed, one saying, "Call 911!" All of which standing behind you were strangers to you, and strangers to him. You were no stranger to him, yet you were the one walking away.  _

The screen once again went black, looks of disgust upon the jury's face. A few people in the jury actually did look familiar to you now. They were the same people upon that tape, and they stared at you as if you were a heartless monster. You let out a light sigh, once again shrugging. No true deep emotion, or remorse, was shown upon your face. With that, the jury as well as yourself was drawn back to the next event upon the tape. 

_ It was the funeral of the man that you had walked away from the lifeless body of. The past you had a stoic look upon your face, dressed in all black, staring at the grave. The funeral patrons cried while a speech was uttered from your mother, and yet, you just stood there silent.  _

_ As the workers began lowering his body into the hole where he would forever sleep, you just walked out. You did not stay to watch, nor stay to show your condolences. You had no condolences, nor any sort of remorse upon your face. Your sobbing mother watched as you made your exit, not looking back.  _

Once again you had looks of utter disgust aimed at you, but this time, you refused to even look. You watched the screen blacken, before lighting up with your next supposed dimensional crime, your face unchanged. 

_ The next memory that played out upon your face was a series of hearts that you had broken. Men in collage of the pain that you had put them through, not caring of their pain or suffering. You had admitted to them in any beginning that you were an unfeeling stone, yet no one believed you. Past you had broken plenty, and current you just felt as if they should have known. Why this was a crime, you weren't sure, until the screen once again blackened.  _

"You had a point that you cared, Y/N, yet now-" the judge said in a remorseful tone, "now you just don't care what happens to anyone. We cannot have this in this dimension, so instead of simply killing you, we will not pull you from any future misery. You will be sent along with your belongings to a dimension that you may learn to care for another living being. If you do not learn to care within 200 years, the King of Mars of that dimension with sentence you to death." 

You simply shrugged, saying, "I accept my fate I guess." 

The jury booed, and one even screamed out, "Just kill her before she hurts anyone else!" before the judge had placed his hand up to silence them. 

"My decision is final," he bellowed, before snapping his fingers. 

***

The scenery around you once again changed, where you were in a whole new area. No longer in the courtroom, you began to look around. It was as if they had sent you to an uninhabited area in a forest, where you were surrounded by technicolor green trees, beautiful grass, and your bag full of your belongings. 

Lightly, a smile spread across your face, feeling the peace and quiet washing over your body. First, you reached into your bag to grab the earphones that you had, plugging you left ear, followed by your right. Flipping on your playlist, you reached to the strap of your bag, lifting it up over your shoulder. Your eyes scanned every little branch, and every little spec of grass in sight. It was as if they had sent you to your peaceful place, and you began walking. Though you were unfamiliar with the area, unsure of where you would walk to, you just kept going. 

The scenery did not change a great deal as you walked, though you had viewed forest creatures as you had walked, along with a railroad. Though part of you did not want to find society, you did realize that the best thing that you could do in an unfamiliar area was follow the railroad tracks, since even with your belongings, the judge had not given you more than a small bit of fruit in your backpack. 

You walked for what seemed like hours, squirrels and deer occasionally crossing your path, though your mind was focused primarily upon the music blaring in your ears. Humming along to it, you had not seen that there were in fact not just forest creatures around this part of the woods. The only point that you had found the poor beggar in front of you was as you almost walked directly into the man. 

Looking up at him with his shadowed face and large cloak, you blinked to make sure what was in front of you was indeed real. As it did not disappear when you blinked, you simply began walking past him. The beggar reached out to you, accidentally knocking out one of the earbuds that were blocking all sound from your ears. 

“Food for a poor man?” he asked, presumably agitated from the fact that you had not answered him, as he had likely been trying to talk when you were unable to hear your surroundings. 

You turned back and stared at the beggar for a moment, debating whether or not to help this strange looking being. There was something odd about the person in front of you, and every bit of your being was telling you not to help the man. “Uh, does this railroad lead to some sort of civilization?” you asked with a deadpan tone, completely ignoring what the man was asking. 

“If you wish to walk far, it eventually does,” the man answered you, a little confused himself. 

You let out a deep sigh, placing your bag down beside you before taking a seat on the grass beside the railroad. “Well, phenomenal,” you mused, taking your other ear bud out and burying your headphones in your bag. A strong grimace stood prominent upon your face, and as your face glanced downward, your eyes glanced up at the beggar beside you. “This place is already a bore,” you mused before turning your eyes back down to the ground in front of you. Reaching into your bag, you grabbed an apple for yourself, before tossing another at the man. “I really don’t care, but if you want it, whatever.”

The man caught the apple with a frail hand before devouring it as if it was the juiciest thing in the world. You took your own apple, eating it quietly to the core, before throwing the core into the forest behind you. Lying back on the grass, you ignored the man that had been eating the apple you gave him hastily, just staring up at the sky. 

The point that he actually regained your attention was when started saying, "I'm not actually a beggar." He threw off his apparent disguise, before his voice became younger and more excited. "I'm actually a Magic Man!" As he said it, he made fireworks appear around him. 

"And I'm the Queen of Scottland," you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes. 

"What's a Scottland?" He said, not even waiting for an answer before he began whistling, holding his finger out for a bird to land on. A bird landed upon it, and he waved his hand in front of it as he spoke. "Magic!" As he said it, the bird turned inside out, and he let it fall to the ground, failing to attempt to fly. "Away~." 

You chuckled lightly at the cute little magic trick that he did. "Well, that bird will have a wonderful life now, thanks to you," you said sarcastically once again, your face fully unphased. "Now, if you'll excuse me, you can go away now." 

"Since you helped me, I can do a magic favor for you!" He encouraged with a light cackle. 

"God, maybe you're my punishment," you said with a bored expression on your face, standing back up and walking closer to the supposed Magic Man. You stared into his eyes for a moment, seeing if you'd get some sort of reaction. After a few moments of him staring at you confused, you continued. "If so, please just tell the King of Mars or whatever to kill me already."

With that, you began walking away from the man, back in the direction that you came from. The man watched you for a while, before teleporting back in front of you. "You're not a Martian, are you?" He said, examining you curiously. 

You once again rolled your eyes at the man, and began stepping around him. "I've never been to Mars, especially not in this dumb dimension," you muttered boredly as you continued walking. 

"Are you dong bongles?" he asked curiously, somewhat getting in your face as he examined you. 

After a while of standing there, having the Magic Man in your face, you simply sighed. "Uh, no," you said awkwardly. "I was  _ banished _ here, apparently, for…" You had placed banished in air quotes, and as you realized you were still talking, you had wondered why you even began explaining your situation to the man in front of you. "Why am I even still talking to you?" 

"Because I'm curious, strange creature," he said in a sing-song tone. 

"Y/N," you said quietly, before attempting to walk around the man again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm busy making this excuse, now bye." 

Magic Man frowned at you visibly, and grabbed your arm this time as you began walking away. "But," he said, a little disappointed, "I want to teach you a magical life lesson." 

You glanced at the green hand that held your own arm, and you felt a soft tingling sensation where he had touched. It was obvious that he had not used his magic on you, yet there was some unexplainable feeling radiating from that spot, and you quickly took your arm away from the man. Something inside of you longed to place it back, but you shrugged that off quickly. "I'll give you a lesson," you said softly, though you could feel a tinge of irritation building with each word. "The heart that pumps blood to my body was replaced with a cold stone at a young age. I'm a jerk, and hurt just about anything within a close enough proximity. Stop trying, and just move along." 

Something seemed to react in Magic Man's heart in that moment, and though you had told him to leave you be, he may have disappeared, yet he watched you from afar. There was something about you that seemed to draw him to you, as if you were a viable part of his life. He watched as you walked away, and used his magic to keep himself hidden while he observed you. 

You had begun walking in the opposite direction of civilization, and followed the tracks for a while. As you walked, you reached into your bag, grabbing your earbuds once more, sinking into the music as you walked. Taking one earbud out, you began singing to yourself softly. 

" _ Finding refuge in my own lies _

_ How are you I'm doing alright _

_ Small talk is a great disguise _

_ Just let me be _

_ Empty thoughts start to crowd my mind _

_ Am I only living, living to survive? _

_ Shake it off but I've lost the drive _

_ Just let me be _

_ let me be okay."  _

As you walked, you occasionally let your deep blue eyes scan your surroundings. Part of the reason you scanned it was to make sure that the supposed Magic Man was not following you, though you hadn't noticed that he actually was hidden in every crevice as you did. He listened to you singing, almost staring at you with a sense of empathy in his eyes, though he had shaken that off more than a couple times. 

_ "No one knows what goes on up inside my head _

_ There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread _

_ No one knows what goes on up inside my head _

_ They don't think I need help _

_ But I'm scaring myself _

_ I just want to be okay _

_ All the voices in my head are coming to life _

_ They're getting louder and I'm terrified _

_ How do you run from your own mind? _

_ Is this what I've become? _

_ Take it back, what have I done? _

_ No one knows what goes on up inside my head _

_ There is a new kind of poison and starting to spread _

_ No one knows what goes on up inside my head _

_ They don't think I need help _

_ But I'm scaring myself _

_ I just want to be okay _

_ No one knows what goes on up inside my head _

_ There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread _

_ But I didn't think the antidote was in my hands _

_ I can change my plans, I can change my plans _

_ I tried to find my reflection on the glass _

_ But all I ever saw were the things I lack _

_ All the smudges on the mirror made me go insane _

_ All I ever thought I was _

_ Was a mistake." _

When you finished your song, you had realized that it was actually already dark, stars shining above you, framed by a deep black sky. You had not realized that you had begun to tire, and with your realization, you stopped walking, sitting down upon the grass. Setting your bag to the side, you placed your earbuds back into it, before laying it down in front of you. Lying down, you used your bag as a relatively uncomfortable pillow, and curled yourself up. As you lied, you felt a few chills pass through your body, as it had gotten physically colder out, yet you had nothing to keep yourself warm. 

With your eyes closed, you eventually allowed sleep to overtake you, no matter how uncomfortable you happened to be. When it was obvious that you had been fully asleep, Magic Man had come out from his hiding. He grimaced down at your cold body, and with a wave of his hand, little sparks flew around. Upon you now rested a soft blanket, which unconsciously you had cuddled into. Magic Man let a light smirk rest upon his face as he saw you comfortably enjoying what he had done for you. 

***

When the sun had rose from the horizon, you had begun tossing and turning, slowly waking yourself up. The first thing that you had noticed as you woke was the comfortable blanket that was wrapped around you, and as you had realized it, an unintentionally light smile spread across your face. Quickly wiping the smile from your face, you folded the blanket up, placing it in your bag along with your belongings. Your eyes scanned the area, and though you saw nothing, you still said, barely above a whisper, “I know you’re here, Magic Man.”

In a soft rain of fireworks, the man appeared in front of you as you were getting back. “Magic Man~,” he announced with a cackle. “Was I that obvious?”

You rolled your eyes at the eccentric man in front of you, though part of you felt a little tinge that you could not entirely explain. Regardless of the light nagging feeling inside of you, you said, “We’re even now, you know, so you don’t need to follow me.” After you had said it, you began to walk away from the Magic Man, though you felt something odd and fleeting in your heart as you did. 

Of course, the Magic Man was not just going to let you walk away. “I could listen to you~” he said in a sing-song voice, “ooooor, I could keep following you, because I’m magic and you have no way of stopping me.”

“Are you sure the judge or King of Mars didn’t send you to bug me?” you said with a light groan, rolling your eyes. 

“Like the moonlight through the deepest crevice, I’m here of my own accord,” he said darkly with a light smirk. 

As he said it, you rolled your eyes once again, but let out a defeated sigh. “I don’t know how entertained you’ll be, but whatever,” you said. “Follow me if you want I guess, but you’re following someone walking aimless.”


	7. Banished II (Magic Man x Fem!Reader)

You had eventually found civilization, and immediately had hated it. When you entered the Candy Kingdom, you had simply gotten some supplies before heading back out into the forest. It had been almost a month since you had entered this place, which you had later learned was called Ooo, and Magic Man had been following you since day one. Instead of following you in secret, since you had given him permission, he normally floated at your side. He would occasionally disappear to spread his teachings, yet he was always back after a while. It was as if he came back to you as you were a home for him, always coming back. 

Today, the two of you had taken a break from walking, and you sat near a small river bank. After you had told him to disappear so you could bathe, he had eventually appeared once again, sitting beside you. With time being around you, he had not been nearly as eccentric as the first time that you had met him. Of course, he still talked in rhyming occasionally, and he seemed to enjoy teasing you, but despite that the two of you were relatively casual - almost even close. 

“So, in a sense, we’re both banished here for the same ridiculous reason,” you said with a soft chuckle. Your eyes were examining his features, feeling a little drop as you saw the frown on his face. Part of you wanted to reach out to him, and you weren’t even sure why. “I-uh-I’m sorry.”

“That’s the first time you’ve ever said that to me,” he chuckled manically, a smile returning to his face. 

You did not even notice that you were blushing softly as he did say it, and you shrugged it off quickly. “Don’t get used to it,” you replied coldly, rolling your eyes. “You just, you know, looked kind of sad. Maybe I’m just going crazy.” You chuckled softly, trying to brush it off. There was something about being around him that was starting to get strange for you, and you were not sure why. 

“It seems the stone begins to crack,” Magic Man said with a light smirk, causing you to roll your eyes once again. 

To be funny, you had reached your hand out, touching Magic Man’s cheek ever so lightly, brushing your finger against it. For a few moments, the two of you stared directly into one another’s eyes, and you had felt something rise in your heart, though you tried pushing it down. You leaned your face in close, as if you were about to kiss him, before stopping a few inches away, smirking. “You don’t want to fall for me, Magic,” you said softly. There was a small bit of blush on both of you, and you were not sure why your cheeks felt heated. 

He responded back after a few seconds of shock, saying, “Dream on, honey,” in a sing-song voice, though unintentionally he had leaned a little bit closer, brushing lips against your own. 

You pulled back quickly, your breath hitched in your throat. Though neither of you admitted it, both faces showed a hint of shock upon them, and part of you wanted to lean back in. Instead, you glanced to the side, looking away from him entirely. While you looked away, you did not see him staring at you, touching his lips ever so lightly, before he teleported away with his normal fireworks that said ‘Eat It’ spelled out. As you sat there, you mused to yourself, “So, apparently that’s how to scare him away.” Your lips fell down into a grimace, and you tossed a rock that sat beside you into the river, watching it drop quickly, disappearing in the river. For a while of just staring, you could not help but think of what happened. 

Part of your stony heart missed the Magic Man.

***

Over a month had passed since the two of you had accidentally brushed lips, and the Magic Man had not shown himself since that moment. Part of you was starting to almost get mad at him for disappearing, though the rest of you thought about the fact that you shouldn’t care about the man you were thinking of. As you walked into the Candy Kingdom, up to Princess Bubblegum for a monthly supply run, you tried pushing the thought of the Magic Man down in your mind. 

The princess, in the middle of talking to a boy and a dog, took a few moments to realize that you were even standing in front of her. You waited patiently, fully silent until she noticed that you were there. After a few minutes, she had ushered the boy and talking dog off, and turned, almost jumping at your presence. “Oh, Y/N, you’re back,” Princess Bubblegum said with a smile. “You need supplies?” 

You simply nodded, giving her a cordial smile. “It would be appreciated,” you said formally, your eyes not fully meeting her. You felt too uncomfortable lately to meet eyes with just about anyone, confused with your emotions. She led you down a few hallways, going left, right, left, and through another door silently. After the first time you had shown up in the Candy Kingdom, she had learned that you were not one for small talk, or really talking at all. Being a ruler, she was fine with supplying you once a month, as long as you pledged your loyalty to her authority, which you had, begrudgingly, on your first visit.

She reached up onto a shelf, pulling down and handing you soap, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, as well as some fruit. A soft smile stayed steadily against her face as you took the items, tucking them into your bag. “You know, I’m still more than willing to get you an apartment out here,” she said gently. 

You shook your head, but tried to be as nice as possible. “I am content with exploring the nearby area, thank you, though,” you said in almost a whisper. 

“Suit yourself,” she said, before kindly dismissing you. 

As you walked out of the Candy Kingdom, you took note of all the different colors and people inside of it’s walls. Your frown did not change as you walked, though you felt a little angry at how happy everyone seemed to be. Speeding up your walking pace, you got out of that area as soon as possible. At least in the forest, you did not have to watch the candy people with their smiles and emotions. There was something about seeing those smiles that just made you want to be normal.

***

_ Holding onto the edge of a cliff, ready to fall, your face contorted in fear. Heart racing, you tried your hardest to pull yourself up with no avail. Tears stained your face as you gripped the cliff for dear life, feeling your hands beginning to slip. You let out an inaudible scream, and in your sight appeared Magic Man.  _

_ You were slipping more, and you pleaded with your eyes for him to save you from falling, yet he just stared. His face was morose, watching as your fingers slowly slipped off of the edge. As the last finger began slipping, you reached your arm out to him, and he just stood with his head down.  _

_ Falling, you watched as his image slipped further and further away. You were plummeting to your death, and you dared not look down to see your fate below. Tears that fell down your face began falling upward, as if you were plummeting so fast that you were falling faster than your tears.  _

_ Your heart dropped as you did, feeling as if you were going to simply explode before you ended up splattering on whatever you were falling into. Continuing to fall, you felt a different sensation surrounding you, as you began falling further in water. Surrounded by ocean, you began drowning.  _

_ Deeper. _

_ Deeper. _

_ Deeper. _

_ You screamed his name, yet there was no one to be found. You had truly been alone. _

_ As your last bit of air was exiting your lungs, the world went black. _

You woke, gasping, your cheeks soaked with tears. The night was still dark, yet you felt terrified to head back to sleep. Cuddling your blanket close to you, you tried catching your breath. As your eyes adjusted to the darkness, you saw eyes staring directly into your own. For a few moments, you did not recognize what was staring at you, and you almost screamed. Once you had realized who it was staring, you turned your head bashfully, wiping your face off with your arm. 

“Came back to give me nightmares?” you asked, your voice attempting to be monotone, though there was a slight rise of fear still laced into each word. You had slowly caught your breath, and for a few moments you just sat in absolute silence, him not saying a word back to what you said. After a while, you looked back, and saw that his face was full of disappointment. 

He shook his head, saying, “I actually heard you screaming my name.”

You huffed softly, lying back down, turned away from him. “Sorry I guess,” you murmured out, definitely still tired, yet still too scared to head back to sleep. “Just a bad dream.”

He sat beside you, before taking the corner of your blanket and pulling it upward, crawling in next to you. “You missed me,” he said in a soft, sing-song voice, causing you to roll your eyes. Your eyes grew wide as you felt strong arms daintily wrap around you, pulling you close to his body. Feeling his body heat up against you caused you to blush deeply, though instinctively, you cuddled into him. 

After a while of just lying there, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of his embrace, you had realized that just maybe, being banished to this crazy world wasn't so bad. This moment was warm and meaningful, and you had felt a little ice melt from that stone cold heart of yours. “I thought I scared you away,” you mused softly, half awake by this point. 

He chuckled softly, for once actually not acting overly crazy. "I traveled here, there, and everywhere, but tonight, go back to sleep. This may keep you at ease."

"Goodnight," you whispered softly, almost inaudible, before slowly drifting off to sleep, a soft smile adorning your face. What you had missed as you had already fallen asleep was that soft smile that adorned Magic Man's lips, as well as the light kiss on your head before he closed his own eyes.

***

As you woke from the most restful sleep you had since you first got to Ooo, you felt the warm arms around you still, making you blush softly. There was something about that Magic Man that seemed to make your stone heart crumble into something that felt like blood actually poured through it. You felt him begin to stir, unlatching from your back as he slowly got himself up. While he did, you sat up as well, a soft smile still apparent upon your face. 

His eyes met yours, before he smiled softly as well. "So, it seems you're still here," you said with a soft chuckle, jokingly, yet not at the same time. 

"Seems like you didn't disappear either," he said before chuckling. 

"I'm not the magic one," you said sarcastically. "But, uh, thank you." You blushed softly saying it, before placing your hand behind your head bashfully, looking away. 

He cackled at your thank you, but there was a smile still clearly apparent upon his face. "You definitely aren't the magic one," he said, "Since I am ~Magic~ I want you to close your eyes." 

You knew the Magic Man to be a bit of a trickster, and someone that prides themself on their jerkiness, but despite that knowledge, you were throwing a little trust in his direction. Silently, you closed your eyes, anxiety racking your mind as you did. With your eyes closed, you felt something soft and tender against your lips, kissing you. Blush spread across your face, and you gently kissed back. After a few moments after your acceptance, you had felt two arms around your waist. Snaking your arms up around his neck, the kiss gradually deepened. 

While the two of you kissed, you had felt your heart beating fast in your chest. With this pitter patter of your heart, you had also felt the feelings behind it that were hard to explain. It was the first time in the longest time you had truly felt a deep feeling despite pure sadness, and the feeling itself warmed you. 

After a while of your lips passionate connection, the two of you had finally separated for air. When you did, he too one hand and pointed it beside the two of you, fireworks appearing with the words, 'I love you'. There was no doubt that your gentle, pale skin was darkened deeply in blush. 

"This is why I've been gone for so long," he admitted, a sheepish smile upon his face. 

Smiling, you brought him into another deep kiss, your arms holding tightly to him. Your heart felt as if it was soaring in your chest, as you had truly felt the same way as the Magic Man himself. Two beings thought incapable of connection, banished to Ooo with the hope of reformation, had met one another and bugged each other into love. It was so cliche, it was almost sickening, but the two of you felt surges of happiness flowing through your bodies for the first time in longer than either of you could recall. 

"If that wasn't enough to clarify, I love you, too, Magic Man," you said in a teasing tone, yet sincerity laced into each word. Any bit of worry that was still inside of him seemed to melt away, a genuine smile upon the Magic Man's face. It was possible, with this new light in his dark-wizard mind, that just maybe he would no longer be the biggest jerk in Ooo. 


	8. Cat & Mouse (Magic Man x Fem!Reader)

"How long have I even been here?" you mused almost silently as you saw the sun beginning to set. Not far in front of you lied the false beggar that you had taken a liking to observing. In this small, cuddlesome form of a black kitten, you curled up under the tree. After a while of observing the lump of lies that laid by the train tracks, you had begun to yawn, the day of nothingness truly wearing upon you. Though you could be doing just about anything else, there was something about the jerk Magic Man that you couldn't help but observe. 

As you began to see the false beggar move, you perked your head back up, only to retreat back downward to see that he was simply a restless sleeper on the train tracks tonight. A chill crawled up your cuddly spine, and you visibly grimaced, before waving your paw, conjuring a soft blanket above you with a quiet poof. Your eyes glanced quickly back to the sleeping figure by the tracks, making sure that he had not noticed your magic. The point of watching him was truly a fleeting enjoyment for you, as you had already caused so much torment to others over time, and just maybe tricking the trickster would bring you some sort of joy.

"Mrowr," you purred quietly, cuddling into your blanket deeper. 

It may have been the fact that you simply had nothing left to do that you had not done, as to why you began following the largest jerk in all of Ooo around. It was enjoyable to you, seeing someone who may have truly been worse than you had been to people. Whatever it was, in your kitten form you had eventually allowed slumber to overtake your body. 

_ The world was shaded gray, no life growing inside. You walked instead of floating in your slender, human-looking form, a steady grimace upon your face. As you walked, no one appeared for miles and miles. Life was simply gray and lifeless, without prosperity or change.  _

_ In front of you, a piece of paper appeared face down as you walked. Quickly, you picked it up, turning it over. As soon as you had, you felt a sharp pain shoot directly in your heart, tears beginning to well in your eyes. You had not even remembered why you were starting to cry as you ripped the paper in half, tossing it to each side.  _

_ Once again, you were walking in the grayscale world, no trees or landscape appearing in front of you. Your legs began to grow weary, as if you had been walking for centuries. As you were ready to stop walking, your legs ready to collapse beneath you, you saw a few sparks of light in front of you.  _

_ Those sparks beckoned you closer, and you pushed through the pain, your arm reaching out towards the sparks. As you touched one, it turned into a man. He was tattered, exhausted, as if he had been walking nearly as long as you. Despite your better judgement, you turned him by his shoulder, taking a look into his eyes.  _

_ Tired eyes stared back at your own, and his hand reached out to your cheek, wiping away tears that you forgot were still upon your face. The two of you just stared for a while at one another, silent. The tired man held out his hand to you, and you hesitated upon taking it. Hand in hand, the two of you walked. Though you could see his tired eyes, his face was too dark to see.  _

_ As the two of you walked, the pain in your legs seemed to decrease. There was something almost healing about walking beside the mysterious man. You squeezed his hand reassuringly, and received a soft squeeze in return.  _

_ After what seemed like forever of silence, the figure stopped walking, and the two of you just stood. He turned his shadowed face to you, leaning over to your ear, and whispered one simple word. "Egress."  _

_ Everything went black. _

Returning to the conscious world, your kitten body had jerked awake. With the realization that you had let your guard down, your kitten face turned to the false beggar that was previously lying next to the train tracks. Your heart sped as you realized that he was no longer there, and instead was walking closer to you. 

Fight or flight had entered your mind, and you wondered what choice you truly had in this moment. As you debated what to do, you were already being lifted by the scruff of your fur, up to his eye level. Instinctively, you began to hiss at the man, trying your best not to blow your cover. Though you had held it for quite a while, you never should have let your guard down while watching the Magic Man himself. Heart racing, you watched the smirk upon his face turn to a light grimace. 

"No need to fret," he said in his smooth, beggar disguise tone. "I'm just a gypsy child like you, running wild and crazy." After his words, he began cackling. You began to wonder what the Magic Man would even try to do to you, though you had been temporarily frozen with fear. Since you had observed him, you knew this was the calling card for him to do something malicious for the sheer heck of it. 

"Mrowr," you said softly, calming from your hissing state as he had switched your position, placing you in his arms comfortably. You curled up into his soft disguise, like a normal kitten would. For a moment, you thought you may have seen that same gaze that you had seen in your dream, staring down upon you.

"What a peculiar little beast," he mused, petting your head softly. You purred more, your kitten senses taking over you. "Are you a special kitty?" 

You thought of saying something, though you didn't wish to blow your cover. Despite your own magic, you were in fact in danger. After a few moments of him just simply petting you, he removed his cloak, revealing his true Magic Man form. "Magic Man!" He exclaimed. "You're in luck today." Magic Man had begun cackling, still holding you in his arms. "Lets go to my house! Let's go to my house!" His voice was almost a constant song, and you had to stop yourself from actually giggling in your kitten form. For some reason, despite how much danger you had truly been in, you felt an odd sense of safety. 

He began running quickly, before saying, "Magic, away!" He had jumped while running, rolling into his teleportation with you in his arms. Thankfully he had held you tightly in the teleportation, because you had initially felt yourself begin to fall out of his arms. 

In seconds, the two of you appeared outside of a completely run down home, trash and decay surrounding the outside of it. Old, run down vehicles, and even a boat with a tree growing through it adorned the outside. "Kitten, welcome to my tower of light," he said in a sing-song voice, walking you into the rundown building. "Everyone is welcome to share my trash palace; squirrels, black mold, worms, poison ivy, and even tiny manticore!" A smirk rose against his lips. "And now this is your home as well~." 

He brought you to a shelf, placing you upon it. You glanced at him from the shelf, beginning to purr once again, before jumping right back into his arms. Luckily, he had caught you, though his smirk fell. "Kitten, you have to stay on this shelf, otherwise you'll receive the same treatment as Tiny."

"You monster!" The Tiny Manticore exclaimed. "You've caught something else for this nightmare house?" 

"Oh, Tiny, don't you want some company while I'm out and about, teaching sissy heroes magical life lessons?" Magic Man teased darkly, cackling.

As he began placing you back onto his shelf, he was going to seal you in a little prison, which you had presumed would have been a bottle like the Tiny Manticore that you laid eyes upon. In the eyes of danger, you had zapped yourself out of his arms, in your normal form once again outside of his home. You had zapped yourself out of sight, to the exact spot where you could look inward to see the Magic Man's expression. 

Something panged inside of your heart as you saw the man's initial reaction. For a split second, you had seen the disappointed frown that crossed his face, though it did not last incredibly long.

"Special friends come and go, where you went, creature, I don't know~ but I'll fiiiiiiiind you," he sang to himself, causing you to chuckle to yourself, a smirk upon your face. 

"So the game of cat and mouse begins~," you hummed to yourself, smirking. With that, you poofed out of sight, leaving behind a note that floated into his home. 

After a few moments, the Magic Man himself had noticed your note. "Come and get me, Princess," he read word for word, before a laugh exited from his mouth, lips curling into a smirk. The note was signed 'Kitten', and the game had begun. 

You simply rolled your eyes, before walking off in your own direction in your cat form. From what you had seen on his face, you no longer felt the need to follow the Magic Man. Instead, you wished to make this game of cat and mouse interesting. 

Finally, after centuries, you had some entertainment. There was something in your cold heart that drew you to the Magic Man, and you felt excitement building in your chest for the first time in so very long. Your kitten lips curled into a smirk, and you hatched your brilliant, chaotic plan of cat and mouse with the jerk himself. Unsuspecting, the citizens of this region awaited your own form of trickery, and your trail would test the very fabric of his being. 

You walked aimlessly for a while, using your enhanced cat senses to alert yourself of any danger in your way as you walked around the forest. It seemed as if you were walking forever, yet it had only been a couple of hours, when you had stumbled upon your first unsuspecting suckers. 

At the door of a large looking treehouse, you purred and scratched loudly enough for the inhabitants to be aware of your adorable presence in front of their door. "Mrowr," you said, trying to hide the smirk upon your face. You bumped into the door a few times with your body, as if you were petting yourself with it, trying to look as cute as physically possible. 

"Jake, I think there's a kitten at the door," you heard a voice call out, the voice slowly growing closer as if they were walking towards you from the other side. The voice sounded young, and to your hopes, somewhat naive.

From the other end of the treehouse, you could hear another voice groan in agitation. "Man, I don't like cats," it called out. "Get rid of it." 

As soon as you had heard that reaction, you knew precisely what you needed to do. Your kitten lips stretched into a smirk, thinking of what you would do, but your smirk had to be hidden once the door creaked open.

The voice that was now on the door chuckled, playing off what the other had said, before opening the closed door the rest of the way. You glanced upward, seeing what looked as a human teen, and you began to work your hustle. "Mrowr," you purred, striding gracefully up to his leg, pressing yourself against it. Using the cuteness factor of your form, you nuzzled at the human teen's leg, waiting for him to take the bait. 

"Awwww," he exclaimed gleefully, before crouching down to pet you. You nuzzled into his hand, and you knew you had already won. Part of you wanted to shrink away from the boy's touch, but you were ready to do just about anything to get into this little tree house and cause trouble. "What a cute kitty. Are you lost?" 

_ Nope, _ you thought to yourself, popping the 'p' in your own thought process, before making your way up to his lap. He continued to pet you, and lifted you up into his arms as he did. You curled into his arms, purring louder as he continued to pet him. "Come on, Jake," the boy pleaded. "Its so cute." 

The other voice, coming from inside the treehouse, groaned once again in reply. "Finn, I just don't like cats," he said plainly. "You can keep it until you find a home for it, I guess."

The boy whom you now knew of as Finn practically squealed in reply, happiness ensuing. "Mrowr," you said happily, knowing your plan had come with hook, line, and sinker. For a while, the boy just continued to pet you, until he set you down to go play a video game with the dog that had not been pleased with you. 

As soon as the boy set you down once more, you visibly smirked, before retreating onto the couch. You pretended to sleep while the two were getting engrossed in their video game with their talking game console. Once you had realized they were truly distracted, you changed back to your normal, human-like form before poofing yourself safely upward onto a high rafter. "Beware, young hero, of the soft and fair," you practically purred out, a cackle ensuing. "For some kittens, you must prepare." While safely above, you turned every piece of furniture in their tree house into kittens with a snap of your fingers, your face holding a smirking grin. 

"What the hey!" Finn exclaimed, getting up quickly from his game as the two of them felt the couch trying to cuddle up to them. 

You couldn't help but laugh even harder at their expressions. "You're welcome," you purred out before changing into your normal form, legs crossed as you sat above them both. 

"I told you cats are bad news, man," Jake said, freaking out as the cat furniture began rubbing up against him. He was stretching around trying not to touch any of the cat creature furniture. 

You could not help but cackle out, a smirk upon your face as you watched. "Have fun with your new pets!" you exclaimed through manic laughter. "Before I forget, tell Magic Man kitten says hello." You winked at the two aggravated boys below you before poofing yourself out of the treehouse, landing in another part of the forest. Faintly, you could still hear the chaos that ensued in the treehouse that you had played around in. 

Hoping that the boys would pass along your message, you waited a while in passing, hiding in the forest in your kitten form. You waited a little while in the forest, concocting your next fun plan on whomever you run into next. 

*** 

Magic Man was searching for signs of a little kitten, though in his mind, he had an inkling that it in fact was not a kitten that he was searching for. Some reason, something about you made him scour everywhere he could think of. He transported himself around Ooo, scanning his eyes across every sight for something out of the ordinary. 

Though he had done a magical favor to Finn and tormented him, as he floated outside of the tree house, he had finally found something out of the ordinary. Noticing, he had popped inside, exclaiming, "Magic Man!" with fireworks flying along with his entrance.

"Looks like you boys need some litter boxes," he teased with a crazy chuckle, before turning the floor into a complete litter box, watching as Finn and Jake were sinking into it. 

As he was about to transport out with his normal fireworks reading 'Eat It', Finn had spoken up. "We already get that  _ you're  _ a jerk, Magic Man, but what the donk is your girlfriend trying to prove?" He said, obviously aggravated from dealing with the kitty furniture for hours. Jake had turned himself into a raft, keeping the two afloat in the sea of kitty litter. 

"Yeah, you two are the worst!" Jake groaned out, even more aggravated than Finn due to being surrounded by kitten creatures.

He touched his finger to his chin, as if for a moment the Magic Man was made think about a situation. "Girlfriend?," Magic Man said with a laugh, floating around to not get anywhere near the creatures below. Though he laughed, he also pondered for a simple moment, wondering who could possibly be considered his supposed ‘girlfriend’, until it had finally hit him.  _ Kitten, you sly little creature, _ he thought to himself. If he could possibly smirk more, he had.

"Well, whoever's trying to send a message to you," Finn said, trying to avoid the couch trying to curl up into his lap. "Uh, kitten, wanted us to tell you hello, or something." 

Magic Man began to cackle, saying, "Dream on, honey! You’ll be back on the shelf where you belong soon enough." Turning all the sentient kitten furniture back to normal, he teleported out with his fireworks displaying ‘Eat It’ to the two onlooking heroes, though in fact he had not done anything cruel to them at all. Instead, in a sense, he had actually helped them. 

"Uh, well, that was odd," Jake said, looking over at Finn. 

Finn let out an awkward chuckle, saying, “You’re telling me. Did Magic Man just help us?”

Jake shrugged. “Heck if I know what’s going on. Today has been dong bongles. Ready to play some more Beemo?”

***

As you traveled, you wondered if the infamous Magic Man would ever find you. Weeks passed as you created turmoil, and everywhere you did, you left a little message for Magic Man. Why you enjoyed this little play time, you were not even entirely sure yourself. It was exciting, though each time you had created an issue for another innocent rube, you felt no spark of happiness or real care towards it. 

In your regular form, you sat upon a tree branch, relaxing after you had caused issues to some kingdom that you did not even care long enough to know what the inhabitants even were. You were beginning to get bored, wishing that Magic Man would have been a little closer to finding you, though at the same time you wished he wouldn't. Your brain was so messed up, you weren't sure what you were even feeling as you sat up there. 

Conjuring a music player for yourself and a bottled water, you took a few sips of your drink, beginning to sing along to the music playing beside you. 

" _ Coin operated boy, sitting on the shelf _

_ He is just a toy but I turn him on and he comes to life _

_ Automatic joy that is why I want _

_ A coin operated boy _

_ Made of plastic and elastic _

_ He is rugged and long lasting _

_ Who could ever ever ask for more? _

_ Love without complications galore _

_ Many shapes and weights to chose from _

_ I will never leave my bedroom _

_ I will never cry at night again _

_ Wrap my arms around him and pretend _

_ Coin operated boy _

_ All the other real ones that I destroy _

_ Cannot hold a candle to my new boy _

_ And I'll never let him go _

_ And I'll never be alone _

_ And I'll never let him go _

_ And I'll never be alone, go _

_ And I'll never be alone, go _

_ And I'll never be alone, go _

_ And I'll never be alone, go _

_ And I'll never be alone _

_ Not with my coin operated boy _

_ This bridge was written to make you feel smitten _

_ And with my sad picture of girl getting bitterer _

_ Oh, can you extract me from my plastic fantasy _

_ I didn't think so but I'm still convincible _

_ Oh will you persist even after I bet you a million dollars _

_ That I'll never love you and will you persist even after I kiss you _

_ Goodbye for the last time will you be trying to prove it, I'm dying _

_ To lose it, I'm losing my confidence _

_ I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it _

_ I want to, I want to, I want to, I want to _

_ I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you _

_ I want a, I want a, I want a, I want a coin operated boy _

_ And if I had a star to wish on for my life _

_ I can't imagine any flesh and blood could be this match _

_ I can even take him in the bath _

_ Coin operated boy, he may not be real experienced with girls _

_ But I know, he feels like a boy should feel, isn't that the point _

_ That is why I want a coin operated boy _

_ With a pretty coin operated voice saying _

_ That he loves me, that he's thinking of me _

_ Straight and to the point that is why _

_ I want a coin operated boy." _

As you sang softly to yourself, you hadn't noticed the rustling in the bushes underneath you, nor the onlooker who allowed you to finish your song. You had a stray tear drip down your face as you sung, and you were fully unaware of it, as well as the reasoning it was there. As the song had ended, you noticed that the music player had been turned into a mouse, frantically scurrying away before falling off of the branch that you sat. 

Your lips fell to a grimace, watching your entertainment dropping down to its doom, but you jumped down from the branch, floating a little bit away from the ground as you let your eyes glance around. "Has the mouse finally found the kitten~?" You said in a sing-song voice, before your eyes locked upon your prey. "I guess I'll go find some other entertainment." 

Rolling your eyes, you got ready to teleport away, when you realized that Magic Man had one of your arms. For a moment, you just stared at the man that had you in his grasp, before a laugh escaped your mouth. "Did you enjoy the little messages I left you?" you asked with a light smirk. 

"Being a jerk is  _ my  _ thing," he said, rolling his eyes before smirking. "And being on my shelf of special friends is  _ yours. _ "

"Oh, gosh, you're still going on about your shelf," you said with laughter. "You realize no little box you keep me in is truly going to keep  _ me. _ " You turned back into a kitten, now standing upon his hand and purring, a smirk still upon your face as you did. 

"Your such a strange little kitten," he mused, petting you as you stood on his other hand. 

You chuckled, still in cat form. "And you chased me around for  _ weeks _ , Magic Man," you said with a slight purr. "Undoing my turmoil at each turn, and yet…" You nuzzled into his hand comfortably. "... _ you're  _ the infamous jerk." 

"I teach magical lessons," he said with a manic chuckle, "so all the sissy heroes know how much of a jerk I am." 

You rolled your eyes, but part of you was truly enjoying being pet, and you did purr instinctively. "So, shall we?" you said with a gentle smirk. 

"I'm a solo act, honey," he said in a sassy tone. 

You chuckled, nuzzling up to him more. "You haven't been solo for quite a while, my mouse," you said before shocking him once again, turning back into your regular form, standing beside him. "And I've been rather bored. You, on the other hand, are rather amusing."

He rolled his eyes, but begrudgingly agreed to allowing you to tag along as long as you did not overstep his jerkiness. The two of you had begun to walk together for a while, looking for an unsuspecting hero to teach his lesson to. As the two of you walked, you would occasionally glance over at the Magic Man with enough stealth that he did not notice. 

"We could continue the lesson with Finn the  _ hero _ , he mentioned as the two of you had not run across anything even somewhat entertaining. 

You smirked softly at him. "You hold the reins, Magic Man, I'm merely the breeze, passing across these plains," you said in return.

***

It had been months since you had first met Magic Man truly face to face after your little game of cat and mouse, and the two of you had brought around his magical lessons to unsuspecting heroes all over Ooo, especially Finn and Jake. If anyone truly did not think he was a jerk, they would have had to have been crazy, or way too trusting. 

Typically, anyone who had truly understood that he was a jerk, and spoke it verbally was turned back to what they once were. You had taken the responsibility of turning them back, much to your own dismay. Through the time that you had been wandering around with Magic Man, you had truly been doing more good than bad. 

As you woke, you found yourself in your normal form, in the arms of Magic Man. Despite yourself, you felt a small bit of blush litter your pale complexion. His arms were tightly wrapped around you, and you tried to think back as to if you started off in your kitten form the night prior. 

Glancing upward, you had realized something seemed off about the sky. Though you had been enjoying the warm embrace, you gently woke Magic Man. "In hundreds of years, I have never seen a falling star at this time of day," you mused, reaching up and gently kissing the Magic Man upon the cheek. "Wake up, sunshine."

"What the- oh, Y/N," he said, getting up quickly, a little flustered, and managing to practically drop you upon the train tracks that the two of you slept beside. You had seen a faint amount of blush upon his face, though at the moment you may have had bigger problems. 

A nearby deer was about to turn and run from the two of you, and you had snapped, turning the deer into a handheld telescope. "Much better," you hummed with a smirk. After taking a quick peek up at the sky yourself, you had handed the telescope over to Magic Man. 

"Hmm," he began, glancing into the telescope. "Ah. There. Wait. Oh, glob." His expression turned almost to fear in that moment, and you glanced suspiciously at him. Involuntarily, he dropped the telescope, glowing a harsh red for a moment, letting out an uncomfortable groan. "My juice!" He looked at his hands, which had light sparks, but was working rather erratically, like something had happened. "Not...flowing...right."

"Dream on, honey!" He exclaimed. "You can't catch this." He had begun running, and attempted to magic away with no avail, ending up flat on his face. 

You mentally face palmed and snapped your fingers, sending the both of you over to his trash palace. He was panting as the two of you appeared, and you put an arm upon his back, comforting him. "Now, what the heck is chasing you?" You said, trying to get him to calm down. 

"My brothers for my crimes on Mars," he said seriously. "No one's going to pardon the crimes on my head, not even the King of Mars. They'll find me soon with their tracker." 

You let out a deep sigh, looking at the man that you had grown an attraction to. Despite how much of a jerk he was, he was inadvertently always kind to you, and you could not let him die. Something inside your heart had clenched tightly, though you did not fully understand it yourself. Leaning to his face, you pressed your lips against his. For a moment, in shock, he had not kissed back. After his initial shock, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed you back deeply. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you kissed him as if it would be the last time you would ever see him. 

As the two of you separated, you whispered, "Gray as far as the eye can see, yet you sparked fireworks in me. I love you, Magic Man, and I hope one day you will find glee."

With a snap of your fingers, what he was looking at was himself, yet not. What he had been gazing at, as you left his arms, was you in disguise of him. Giving him one last peck on the lips, you teleported away from him to find his brother. What you hadn't heard when you teleported away was the soft whisper, "I love you, too." 

As you stood beside the tracks that the two of you had teleported from, you saw what you initially thought was a shooting star. "Magic Man, you caused nothing but turmoil and chaos for us on Mars," the electronic voice of his brother said to you, holding you up so you were just about eye level with him. "We thought banishing you to  _ this  _ world would help you see the light of our utopian super-society. Now tell us -- what have you learned in these past 200 years?"

"My time has come, and I'm ready for my punishment," you said with a gentle smirk upon your face to hide the few tears that had dripped down from leaving him. 

His brothers almost did not seem convinced that it was him, but regardless, they teleported you through space to Magic Man's home planet of Mars. 

You stood on trial for the man you fell in love with's crimes, yet you just stood sullen as you listened to the proceedings. "Citizens of Mars, King of Mars, today, the most notorious fiend in Martian history stands before us -- Magic Man."

You twiddled your thumbs as you listened to who you had soon learned was Glob Gob Grod Grob, Glob being the main speaker. "Turn on the dark," he said. 

"Fancy," you mused, though you could not get your mind off of the kiss that you shared with Magic Man before this whole ordeal. You kept thinking of his soft, tender lips, along with the warm embrace that you did not wish to leave. 

"Quiet, Magic Man," Glob warned, and you gave a sheepish nod in his direction. 

"Okay, so we don't have footage of these crimes, but Grod's pretty good at drawing, so…Plague of Shadows: Magic Man brought our shadows to life. They attacked us and ravaged Mars."

"Very impressive, Grod," Glob said. 

"Thanks, bro," Grod replied. 

"To the Plague of One-ness," Glob continued. "As we gathered to hold hands and sing our community song, Magic Man cast an evil spell that made our arms grow together. Much suffering ensued." Glob had begun going off on a tangent, talking about one thing Magic Man had done that hit them hard. "And what about that one time when he turned all the water into hair, and we all got so thirsty, we drank it? And when we drank it, we went bald? Many of us did not recover, and to this day, hide our loss between groovy headgear. Dark off, please."

"Well, may I start by saying your headgear is actually very suiting?" You said with a sheepish smile. 

"Magic Man, it bums me out to see this," the King of Mars started. "I remember when you were really cool, before that night you spent on Olympus Mons with Margles." The King of Mars gave a disappointed look directed at you. "What happened, Magic? Why did you go crazy? If you had just learned to care about living things again, you could have come back whenever you wanted!"

You placed a hand to your chin, thinking. "Well, not to disrespect, but I do have a theory," you purred out with a smirk. "Hundreds of solitary years, walking in a pure gray wasteland, I just may have pushed everyone away." Your smirk fell downward into a frown. "And once my mistake is learned, I allow you to take the hurt away. You may end me, King of Mars, for there are only tiny sparks of light in my gray world." 

"Instead you just bummed around Ooo, acting like a jerk for 200 years!" King of Mars exclaimed. 

"Soiled hands reach to you, pleading," you said, a soft grimace upon your face. "Cease my bleeding."

"Prepare the wand of disbursement," King of Mars said, while Glob Grod Gob Grob walked closer to you, wand in hand. "Dome, open." 

"Stop!" You could hear your voice ring through the stadium around you, turning to see you falling through the opening force field and smacking face down on the floor. 

"What the heck are you doing, Y/N?" You said, keeping up the ruse that you were in fact Magic Man. 

"Tell them that you would miss me!" Magic Man said in your form, running towards you. "I can't lose you." 

You felt a few tears fall down your face, glancing from Magic Man to the King of Mars, to his brothers. You bit your lip, your heart racing as you saw the pleading face that Magic Man was giving you. "I can't lose you, no, and that's why I'm here," you said softly, your heart squeezing tightly. 

"Wait, you actually care for someone?" King of Mars said, shocked. "And they actually care for you?" 

"Deeply," you said, a grimace upon your face. "So deeply, I would allow myself to die for them." 

"If you had learned to love, why didn't you say that at the beginning?" King of Mars said, a shocked expression upon his face. 

"Because she disappeared before I could tell her," Magic Man said, before grasping your hand. As he grasped your hand, he faced you, staring directly in your eyes. "I love you, Y/N, please don't die for me." 

"Close the dome," the King of Mars ordered, and the force field had closed once again. 

"So, no death?" You questioned, clarifying before you would switch the two of you back to normal. 

"Our brother has done a great deal of bad, but if he can care about other living things, he is pardoned of his past crimes," Glob explained.

You snapped your fingers and turned the two of you back to normal, wrapping your arms around Magic Man. "Thank you, you know, for not letting me die," you said with a soft chuckle, before kissing him gently. He kissed you back passionately, holding you close. 

As the two of you came up for air, you had realized all of Mars, including the King of Mars himself, had been watching you. "As long as you're done with your tricks, Magic Man, you are allowed back on Mars," the King of Mars said with a smile. "With your girlfriend-person as well."

  
  
  



	9. Where Were You (Magic Man x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the angst just kind of poured onto my page. It ends cute, but it's a lot of angst.

Jake and Finn had truly done a number on Magic Man with their punch back from Mars, though it was not as if he did not deserve it after all. Here you sit, staring at the unconscious Magic Man whose head lays in your lap, a frown splayed across your face. You were relieved, of course, that he had escaped his brothers and been alive instead of put on trial for his crimes, yet you mainly felt emptiness. If you had lost him, you would be eternally lost, yet, if you were in Jake the Dog’s place, he would feel nothing towards your disappearance. 

It was impeccably depressing, and you knew you were just another tool in his shed, another dead rat in his trash palace. Regardless, you stroked his hair, his hat laying next to you, enjoying those moments that you would get while the jerk that you assisted was quiet and in arms length. Your eyes fell upon the picture of him and Margles that lay shattered on the ground, probably from the impact of the hit that Finn and Jake had done. Biting your lip softly, you twirled a finger around, pointing at the picture and watching as the frame was placed back to normal, back on the shelf. 

After a while of waiting for him to wake, you twirled your finger once again, using your magic to form a more comfortable bed-type spot for him to lay. You placed his hat beside him, and conjured up a note that you placed underneath. Attempting to force yourself to smile, you were unable, and instead bit your lip before exiting to his downstairs room. 

Placing each hand on solid gray bars, you thought about going and seeing Glob/Grod/Gob/Grob, as well as your love for Magic Man. You knew that the Mars teleporter was geared towards feelings towards others, and you crossed your fingers hoping that it would accept you. In a flash of light, your surroundings had changed from Ooo, to outer space, to Mars. 

You walked off of the teleporter, and teleported yourself to the building that you knew Magic Man’s brothers would be in. The entire time, you did not let out your breath, feeling all sorts of mixed up inside. Being magic, like all other wizards and witch beings, you were tormented in a heavy scale. Watching the man that you fell in love with for years hopelessly had only made you more hopeless and depressed, swimming in the pool with the coconut crab that lingers under the dark waters. 

“Y/N!” Glob said, somewhat in a shocked tone. The others greeted you here and there, though Gob had always been a little skeptical of you because of all of the time that you spent with his brother. “What brings you to Mars, especially right after Magic Man got away from his trial?”

You sighed heavily, attempting to force a small, half smile. “I thought maybe talking to you guys for a bit would help, you know, if you wouldn’t mind,” you said softly, your small half smile turning right back into a grimace. “I don’t know if I can do it anymore, you know.”

“Come, sit,” he said, trying to give you a smile and motioning you to the chair closest by. He sat next to you, giving you a genuinely sympathetic look. “What did my brother do now?”

You laughed lightly and shook your head. “I mean, what hasn’t he done,” you said with a chuckle, “Though it’s nothing he’s truly done. It’s my stupid head, you know. I spent time with him, knowing of his constant, forever pining. I loved him the same, regardless, but it's just wearing on me." 

Glob visibly frowned, and the multi-being placed an arm on your shoulder, comfortingly. "You don't know that for sure," Glob said in his robotic tone, trying to give you a soft smile. "He hasn't seemed to care about just about anything since Olympius Mons, but he also hasn't turned you into anything overly stupid, or driven a bus over you." 

You chuckled softly. "I have been fortunate, at least," you said, trying to give Glob a nice half smile. "Olympus Mons really changed him, though. I don't know why he even keeps me around." 

"You know, Y/N, we appreciate you," Grod said, his head changing so he was the one facing you. "We could always use some help around Mars, since we know you don't use your magic for anything overly jerky. We did just lose the King of Mars, and could use an advisor." 

You brought your finger to your chin, thinking over the proposition. Though you didn't understand why they would allow a non-Martian to stay around Mars, you weren't heavily against the idea, either. "Advisor?" You said with a light smile. "I appreciate you guys as well, and maybe throwing myself into some non-Magic Man related work could help me move on. If you're all in agreement, I'd love to." 

"Thank you, Y/N," Glob said, turning his head to you and smiling. 

*** 

It had been nearly a year since you had become Glob Grod Grob Gob's advisor, and you had helped create a prosperous Mars with the supplies that you all had, plus the magic that you possessed. Though you had enjoyed your time on Mars, you couldn't seem to get Magic Man off of your mind. There was something about him, though he pined for his lost love, that you couldn't stop wanting to just be near him. 

"Y/N, you seem down," Glob pointed out as you were coming to him for your daily check in.

You gave him a half smile, and nodded. "I'm sorry," you said softly. "I guess I just miss him, as bonkers as that sounds." Twirling your hand, light sparks appeared, along with a red rose. As you held the rose, moments passed, and it turned black, withering away before Glob Grod Grob Gob's eyes, showing him how bad of a state you were in. 

"If you feel so strongly for my brother, you should go to him, Y/N," Glob said in his mechanical voice, giving you a soft, reassuring smile. "If shutting him out isn't helping, confronting him could. Mars will be here when you get back." 

"Thank you," you said with a smile before teleporting yourself to the Mars Teleporter. Staring with sullen eyes at the contraption, you took a deep breath, before stepping onto it. You thought of Magic Man, and your strong desire to see the man, though it hurt. As you did, the teleporter glowed around you, sending you back to the Trash Palace you happened to call home. 

***

For a while, you sat next to the teleporter after stepping off of it, trying to think of how to face him. You weren't sure if you just wanted to lay on the dirt that covered the basement and just cry, or face the green skinned man that had created the ultimate magic of stealing away your heart. 

It had to have been hours since you got back from Mars, when you heard the secret door open. By this point, you had unintentionally surrounded yourself with withered roses, watching each and every one of them die as you conjured them. The noise of the lock unhatching caused your heart to race, and you almost teleported away until your eyes landed upon the familiar handsome face that you were dying to see. 

"Y/N?!" He exclaimed, visibly shocked to see your face, especially your face in his basement. For a few moments, you simply stared at the man, wondering what you could even possibly say to him. Realizing you had been staring, you looked away bashfully, before nodding. 

"Y-yeah, it's me," you said in a soft voice, before waving your hand to make all the withered rose petals beside you disappear. You quickly rose to your feet, brushing the dirt off of yourself as you did so. Taking another glance to his eyes, you had seen something you had never seen from the Magic Man himself - tears. It was like a magical force that drew you closer to him, to wipe those stray tears away that decided to fall upon his cheek as he stood there staring at you.

As you did, he grimaced, wiping his face quickly and pushing you away. "Where the donk did you go?" He asked, anger in his voice. "I woke up and you just vanished! Months ago!"

"I-uh, spent some time on Mars," you admitted sheepishly, realizing how badly that sounded as it exited your mouth. "I needed to get my mind off things, and it didn't work." 

"You  _ left _ me, Y/N!" He spat.

Tears began pouring down your face like waterfalls, quickly dripping, and you turned away. "Why do you even care, Magic?" You spat back, not being able to meet his face. "Did you need me for something, and couldn't figure out where I went off to?" Attempting to wipe your face to no avail, you sucked in a shaky breath. "I went to Mars because I was selfish, alright? I was selfish to believe that you would ever have the space in your heart for me, and once I finally realized how dong bongles that was, I left. I couldn't face it, or you, but I couldn't forget you on Mars, either. Stars apart from you, the one place you would not go, and I still couldn't move on."

There was something on Magic Man's face that seemed like he was breaking, more than he had already been broken. The man in front of you was tormented by the loss of Margles, yet, there was something deeper that you saw when you had finally looked back at him. "Oh, Y/N," he said in nearly a whisper, his voice cracking as he said it. 

"I'm sorry, Magic," you said, trying to stop crying, though the tears just continued to pour. Your face glanced away in shame, staring at the dirt floor below you. In that moment, you thought of teleporting away, but the warm embrace that you felt wrapped around you stopped you. You felt tears drip down on your head, as stray tears left his own eyes. His embrace was everything you had imagined, though somehow tighter. Slowly, your tears began to ebb, and your arms had flown around him as well, holding him closely. 

"I donked up," he admitted softly as he held you there. "I just assumed you'd always be there, Y/N."

"Magic, I shouldn't have left," you reassured him softly. "I love you, and I know your heart can't love me back. I'm sorry for putting these pesky feelings on you." 

"Huh-duh!" He said, wiping his tears away quickly, and staring at you like you were nuts. "You donk, I love you, too." 

The two of you closed the gap with your lips, placing them gently at first against one another, before slowly pouring more and more passion into the kiss as you connected. Your tears had fully ebbed, and the two of you kissed for what seemed like forever. When the two of you finally separated, a bright smile pressed against your face. 

"In effort for me not to just disappear on you again," you said gently, "Would you like to head to Mars with me? I need to resign, because I'd much rather spend my time by your side." 

"I could do that," he started, before a large smirk crossed his face, "or, you could not resign. As a team, we could make Mars worth living on~." His voice was light and sing-song like, and you could not help but smile at his antics. 

"As long as you don't do anything malicious, or I swear we're both going on trial," you said with a chuckle. 

He gave you a quick peck on the lips, saying, "Deal! Let's go, honey. Mars isn't going to wait around forever."

The two of you stepped on the transporter, both holding onto the bars. You thought about Magic Man and how happy you were that he truly loved you back. He had a grin on his face as he stood on it, watching as the light surrounded the two of you. Finally, the Mars Teleporter worked for him as well, as he had found love in you. With hope, maybe the two of you could make a lovely life on Mars.

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Constant Bothers In The Name Of Love (Magic Man x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really cute, and honestly if I ever have the time, I'm thinking of breaking this down and turning it into an actual fic.

"Magic Man!" The ever so eccentric jerk of Ooo exclaimed, confetti flying out from every angle as he spoke. He had a wicked grin across his face as his eyes met your dead panned stare. 

You let out an exhausted sigh, before turning around and walking back into your house, sitting down on your couch. He followed you in, as you expected, since he never truly needed an invitation into your life to aggravate you. As you walked to your couch, you said, "Yes, yes, Magic Man, as much as I  _ adore _ your visits, why the heck are you here?" Your tone dripped of sarcasm with each word, especially upon the word adore. 

"Oh, Y/N, where's your enthusiasm?" Magic Man teased you, his smirk faltering slightly. 

You let out an audible sigh, looking up at the man, who had now sat down beside you. "What do you plan on turning me into today?" you said with an eye roll. "Another body part, a random piece of furniture, or something else helpless?" 

By this point, Magic Man frowned. "I thought you enjoyed my magical life lessons," he said with a cackle afterwards. "You appreciate how much of a jerk I am." 

"I do, I do," you said with a groan. "Aren't there plenty of Ooo's heros that don't yet know your magical life lesson?"

"So many sissy heroes!" He said with a cackle. "But I came to play with you." He was starting to get distracted already, and grabbed your clay knick knack snake, turning it into a regular snake in his hand, before turning it inside out. "Away!" He laughed as he let the morphed snake painfully slither to the corner of your home. 

"So original," you said sarcastically. "Just like the bird the first time we met." 

A smirk stretched once again across his face, and he leaned in close, saying, "You remember?" Satisfaction was clear across his face, and you knew he had something sickening planned for you today. With how often he played his little games with you, though, nothing was exciting or truly scare-worthy. He may have been a powerful wizard with magic beyond comprehension, and a sick brain to boot, though it didn't intimidate you anymore. 

"I remember each and every thing you have done, Magic Man," you hummed softly in remembrance. "Even some things that you've repeatedly done, like how you've turned me into three different flowers. You're running out of tricks to pull on me, so I'm not sure why you insist on popping up." 

"There's a magical life lesson that you have yet to learn, Y/N," he said exuberantly, a cackle afterwards. "Today I bring with me a riddle, that just may bring you closer to that magical life lesson I've been trying to teach you." 

You chuckled, rolling your eyes and looking straight at the Magic Man. "If the answer is another fun way of looking at how much of a jerk you are, why do you keep hanging around?" You said skeptically. 

"This lesson is much deeper, " he replied, amusement clear in his face. "When moonlight shone off each tree, leaves shall no longer decay, beings thrive upon that which is free, your form only one to convey." 

As the Magic Man finished his riddle, he had turned you into a talking rose, as you expected that he would turn you into something from the moment that he appeared in your home. "So, if I solve the riddle, you'll change me back?" You said, a somewhat bored look upon your flower face. 

"Why, yes!" Magic Man said with a smirk, "but I don't plan on leaving until you do." He floated around your home, giving you a little more urgency to solve his supposed riddle, as he had been playing around with some of your belongings, and going through drawers. "If you figure this out, you'll know the magical life lesson I've been throwing in front of you for decades." 

It was conflicting, though you did not enjoy being turned into every which thing that Magic Man desired you to be at the time, basically on a weekly basis, this sounded like a finality if you were to figure this one out. If he had really been trying to get you to see something for all this time, wouldn't he disappear after it's all over? Part of you desired that, of course, since being a flower, a heart, and just about anything else he had turned you into was inconvenient. In the same sense, you didn't mind him, which eluded you. You sat as a flower for a while, debating even asking if this would be a finality or not, let alone trying to figure out the riddle itself. 

The riddle was just for you, as he had implied, and all the odd things he had turned you into recently had a common denominator to them. It was almost obvious, and on the tip of your tongue. It wasn't something you found plausible, though, especially for the Magic Man himself. 

"I solved your riddle," you said finally, getting the Magic Man's attention. 

He teleported over to you from doing who knows what in your other room, a smirk upon his face. "Did you really?" he said in a sing-song voice. He picked you up by your stem, making you eye level with him. 

"Is the answer love?" You said, not sure why your nerves were beginning to act up on you. As you said the words, you could see the smallest hint of blush upon his face, before he cackled as a facade, nearly dropping you. 

After a moment of him staring at the rose version of you, he turned you back into your original form, saying, "After all this time, you got my magical life lesson! Now I must go and teach magic life lessons to sissy heroes!" When he began to make his escape, you stopped him, grabbing his hand before he could jump through the portal he had made in the middle of your living room. 

"I-uh-um-" you started, getting more and more nervous as your mouth was open. "You don't need to go." His hand was warm, and it squeezed back, possibly as an unconscious reaction to your grab. You could still see the blush that lightly covered his green cheeks, and you finally realized why you hadn't killed the Magic Man, or even really fought him after all these years. "Do you mean it, Magic Man?" 

His voice took a sing-song tone as he said, "Are you truly the smile upon my face, the person I can't seem to erase? End of song~."

You didn't even realize what you were doing before you did, as you pressed your lips against the Magic Man's. For a moment, he was taken aback, but with a flick of his fingers, he closed the portal beside the two of you. As you wrapped your arms around his neck, he mimicked by wrapping his around your waist, pulling you close. The two of you kissed more passionately than you would have imagined, as you had never truly imagined ever kissing the Magic Man. After a while, the two of you finally separated lips to catch your breaths. "I've been in denial for a while, but I love you, too," you whispered through shaky breaths, a smile across your face. 


	11. I Love You The Same (King Man x Tormented!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the newest one. I can't guarantee that anything else will come of this book, but I'm hoping to one day expand it.

Gray as far as the eye could see, no life grew inside of you. If you walked far enough, maybe you would run into the neighbor's pool, where the coconut crab spoke in tongues to you. Your mind was a desolate place without the key, and after nearly 250 years of banishment to Ooo, no one held that key. 

Days like today, your tormented brain could reach far enough to allow you to miss the man you adored, to miss the man that stole your heart and left you alone. At one point, you had not been tormented. The King of Mars had a decendant that he allowed to stay upon the planet, one that at one point had still been human. Through your ancestor, you met the handsome Martian wizard, far before Margles had. 

The moment his eyes landed upon that beautiful martian woman, you knew you had lost. You knew that your pining had been for not as she giggled with him, admiring his magic. At some point, your mind grew to twisting, further and further until you sought a better solution. 

Your solution to get over your troubles, the pining of the man who almost loved you, was with magic itself. Attempting to woo another the same way that Magic had surprised Margles, you realized far too quickly that no one filled the same void. No normie sparked the same life into your graying world, and eventually you settled with taking your sadness out on others. Even as a decendant of the King of Mars himself, you were sent to banishment on Ooo. 

After 250 years, surely your ancestor, your friend, and the man you fell in love with, had forgotten about you. Poor Y/N, the magic user who could not compare to a normie, had given up on everything. Once Ooo turned to turmoil, a nearby kingdom going to war, Y/N had decided to use her magic for something other than this curse. 

You had been one of the few magical users who decided to back Princess Bubblegum, and in this moment, you cursed the fact that it had not erupted into war. The opposing King had already turned into a punch bowl, while the woman Princess Bubblegum called her aunt had agreed to a truce, peace restored to the land of Ooo. A frown stretched across your face as you took this silent moment to remember that you did miss him. 

As if your mind had been a queue, you were tackled to the ground, hard, by an object flying in the sky. Though you had been woozy, pinned underneath it, you swore the object spoke, saying, "This time we really donked up," before your world went black. 

When you woke, you woke to chaos. Your head had the slightest haze, but as you realized that the cacophony around you had been of fighting, you sprang into action. There had not been a need for explaination, as this fight was what you were looking for to end your emptiness. Even as you had been backed into a cliff by what seemed to be a mutated monster guardian, you simply continued to use your magic, while waiting for the end. 

The moment that you were tugged upwards by your arm, you practically screeched in shock, though you landed upon a magical flying carpet. Face to face with your torment, with the man who caused your twist into desolate emptiness, you felt your heart drop. In that same sense, you could tell that the man you stared upon looked different than he had before. 

"Is it really you, Y/N/N?" He questioned, shock apparent in his tone as his eyes refused to leave your gaze. 

"After over two hundred years, I'm surely not the same Y/N you recall, Magic," you snarked in return, cursing yourself for the guard you placed back upon your heart. 

"Nay, King Man now," he replied softly, though he had a hint of hurt in his voice. "I was wondering where you've been. I know you donked up on Mars, but I expected you would have returned by now." 

"You and I both know that I have no teleporter in my possession," you replied with a shrug. "I'm sure everyone just expected me to bite it down here or something." 

"I have a teleporter at my trash palace," he replied warmly, pressing a gentle smile against his lips. "If I had known sooner, I would have shown you." 

"There's no point," you replied half-heartedly. "We're all just going to bite it anyways with Golb." Pausing for a moment, you quirked a brow at the man in front of you. "Wait, did you say King Man? What happened to…" 

"A lot has changed since you've been gone, Y/N/N," he replied in a sullen tone, before it almost immediately chippered once more. "If we get through this, I'll show you. I- Y/N/N, I really missed you." 

"I really don't believe that," you said with a sigh, before glancing from the man in front of you down to the fight once more. "Thanks for the rescue, but I shouldn't just let everyone bite it." 

As you moved to magic away, you felt a warm hand upon your arm, pulling you right back. "You're not going to make it if you go down there, and you know that," he reasoned with you, in his most sincere tone he could muster with his insincere voice. 

"I know," you replied simply, a darkness about it. "Why else do you believe I would fight for either of these sides? I didn't care about the war." 

"I can't lose you, Y/N," he pleaded, his voice dripping of desperation. "I just found you again." 

You could feel tears welling in your eyes as you could not even meet his gaze. "I realized a long time ago that I lost you, you know," you retorted, pulling your arm from him. "That day, my world lost its color."

King Man had been too shocked by your words to grab you once more as you teleported yourself back down to fight. He floated upon the magical carpet alone, allowing your words to sink in. Though his memories before Olympus Mons had been fuzzy, he still could put two and two together. 

As you fought, the tears that began flowing did not ebb. They cascaded down your cheeks with each blow you took, each move you made. You found yourself slipping further and further as you were the only able bodied person left to fight. At the point that you nearly lost, your fight was interrupted by Princess Bubblegum's announcement on how to fight Golb. 

Harmonizing through the song that BMO wrote for Jake, you tried so hard to get your tears to stop flowing. You desperately wished for Golb to end your suffering, and yet, Ooo had found a way to live through this chaos. It had grown worse as you could see King Man closer to you, his handsome voice filling your ears. 

Standing beside the rock as Marceline and Jake retrieved the two survivors of Golb, you could feel a gentle hand upon your waist. Your breath hitched in your throat as you felt the man standing so close behind you that you could have melted into him. Part of your body still wished to weep, while the rest wished to take the comfort as it was given. 

"I never knew," you could hear whispered into your ear. "I'm so sorry." 

"Why be sorry when you're already happy without me?" You mused back, your voice hushed as you did not wish for others to overhear your conversation. 

"I lost Margles over two hundred years ago, Y/N," he spoke quietly. "I'm not sure how you feel about me now, but…" 

"But I'm a backup plan," you replied harshly. "The second choice. Tell me you don't just want me because I'm here." 

"I wanted you before Margles, Y/N/N," he replied softly. "I never thought you could love someone like me, and then I spent about two hundred years being a deuce breakfast on Ooo, and somehow never ran into you." 

You finally turned to face him, not even realizing how close the two of your faces were until your breath hitched in your throat once more. "I loved you for years," you said finally, your tears ebbing as you spoke. "If you mean what you say…" 

Before you had the chance to speak, you were cut off by plush lips pressed against your own. Without warning, you were pulled behind the rock you were standing at, though your lips did not separate. His other arm wrapped around your waist as the two of you were practically on the ground locking lips. 

"I love you as I had back then," he spoke as the two of you separated. 

"I love you as well," you admitted sheepishly, moving to steal another kiss as the two of you shifted to a more comfortable position. "And have thought about you more times than I'd like to admit." 

  
  



End file.
